Super Eds
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: The Kankers are planning on world dommination (Along with Professor Scam) Can Chicken Boy (Ed) and Clean Man (Double D, Edd) stop them! Find out in this exciting new adventure!
1. Getting to know yourself

"Wow! I hope the Kaptain Kool Squad will beat Martian Marty!" Ed said as he read his new comic book. He looked at the clock. It was 12:47 A.M.

"YIKES! I'll read you tomorrow!" Ed said as he put his comic down and turned his light out. He closed his eyes and fell asleep moments later.

"Ouch, Ed's head hurts." Ed said as he sat up. His room looked a little different. Everything was, clean? He looked over at his easy chair. Double D was cleaning his room? 'Double D' turned around. It wasn't Double D. It was some guy with Double D's hat, but it had a broom on it. It looked like Double D's body, but he had little muscles on his arms.

"Double D?" Ed asked.

"Double D? I'm not Double D, um, um, uh, I'm, err, The Clean Man!" He said as he mask he was wearing fell off.

"DOUBLE D?" Ed screamed surprised.

"Yes, I, Double D, am Clean Man, please don't tell anyone! If they found out my secret identity, who knows what they would do!"

"You are a super hero?" Ed asked, amazed.

"Yes, I clean for all of justice! But, sadly, I need your help." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Right now, secretly, Professor Scam is planning on world domination. And worst of all, he is working with the Kanker Killers!" Double D shrieked.

"Quack?" Ed said as his eyes crossed.

"No Ed, The Kanker sisters!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Ed screamed as his room shacked around.

"No you've done it!" Double D said as he stretched his hat over his eyes.

"ED! I SAID TO NEVER YELL IN THE HOUSE, THAT'S MY JOB!!!" Sarah said as she busted in.

"Who is she supposed to be?" Ed asked.

"That's, LOUD MOUTH MAMA!" Double D screamed.

"RRRRRRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" She screamed like a T-rex.

"Ed, now's a good time to use your powers!" Double D said as he floated up. Sarah, grew so high, she broke through the ceiling. So they took the battle outside. Double D took his broom, and shot dust beams at her. She swallowed one, and started coughing.

"Now Ed!" Double D yelled.

"What do I do?" Ed asked as he got into his super hero suit. It was a green shiny suit, that could stretch out real far, and had an 'ARMY' chicken on the front. Sarah's eyes started to glow and she began to grow even more.

"What, do you have amnesia? Use your super chicken strength and spin her around, so she calms down. For you are, 'CHICKEN BOY!'" Double D yelled, "Oh, yeah, you can also fly, like me!" Ed flew up to her and started to lift her, it seemed like picking up a pencil! He spun her around and she grew very small, and back to her normal size. She was dizzy, so Ed dropped her off in her bed. He flew back to Double D.

"Great Ed!" Double D said as he flew around.

"So, what other powers do I have, what other enemies do I have, and what other friends do I have?" Ed asked.

"Well, let's go to my lab, and look in our record books!" Double D said as he grabbed Ed and started flying off.

(Later in the lab)

[Double D's book]

Powers: Clean Beam (Laser beam), Dust Bunny Power! (Super strength) Dust Spec (Flying), and Dirt-Fu (Power kick/punch).

Enemies: Professor Scam (Eddy), Motor Bike Dude (Kevin), The Kanker Killers (Kanker sisters), and LOUD MOUTH MAMA (Sarah).

Friends: Chicken Boy (Ed), Baby Cry Pants (Jimmy), Country Lad (Rolf), The Flazz (Nazz), and Captain Melon Head & Splinter, the wonder wood (Jonny & Plank)

[Ed's book]

Powers: Chicken Strength (Super strength), Chicken Eggs (Grenades), Wing Power (Flying), Hello Brain and Good bye brain (You can turn your brain to smart, to dumb!), Chicken Screech (A screech that really hurts your ears), Zippy Chick (Super speed), and Chick-Fu (Power Punch/Kick)

Enemies: Professor Scam (Eddy), Motor Bike Dude (Kevin), The Kanker Killer (Kanker sisters), and LOUD MOUTH MAMA (Sarah).

Friends: Clean Man (Double D), Baby Cry Pants (Jimmy), Country Lad (Rolf), The Flazz (Nazz), and Captain Melon Head & Splinter, the wonder wood (Jonny & Plank)

"Wow! I can turn my brain on and off?" Ed said bonking his head.

"Yup, if you say three magic words, I LOVE CHICKENS!" Double D said as he flew up to his door.

"I LOVE CHICKENS!" Ed screamed, switching his brain to dumb!

"Ed, I wished you hadn't done that!" Double D said as he slapped his forehead.

"...... Walnut anyone?" Ed asked stupidly.

"ED! SAY I LOVE CHICKENS!" Double D yelled.

"I LOVE CHICKENS! And it's true!" Ed said as his brain went to smart mode.

"Phew!" Double D said as he signal to the door. They went out to the cul-de-sac. A bunch of hero's and villains were running around. Professor Scam was running from Captain Melon Head, LOUD MOUTH MAMA was putting a cast on Baby Cry Pants. Motor Bike Dude was showing off in front of The Flazz.

"WOW! Everyone has super powers?" Ed asked as he saw everyone.

"Well, Jimmy just cries endlessly if he gets sad, so he could cause a flood, but I'm not sure if that's a super power, other than that, yes." Double D explained.

"WOW! Being a super hero will be fun!" Ed yelled and flew over to everyone.

"Yes, it starts out fun..." Double D mumbled and went to go catch-up with Ed.


	2. A Ghostly Match

"Ouch, Captain Melon Head really beat me today. But he'll pay for that, and all those other times! So what is our plan for world domination?" Prof. Scam said as he walked into the secret lab with a bunch of bruises.

"Well, first we need parts for our robot security from the junkyard, then pieces for the Giant laser beam that will be built into a satellite that we will launch into space, and if the Earth surrenders, we take over! If they don't, we blast this planet, while we start a new civilization on Mars! HAHA! We win either way!" Lee explained to Prof. Scam.

"What if the hero's try to stop us?" He asked.

"That's what the robots are for! We can build a power taker inside them, so the heroes will become zeros! HAHAHAHA!" Lee laughed, and Prof. Joined.

"I'll go get the parts!" May said and blasted off with her new jetpack. May, unexpectedly, is the brains, and builder for their projects and gadgets. She soon came back. She quickly began building the robots.

"Excellent!" Prof. Scam said as he put his hands together.

"Hey, what should I do with this one? I caught him this morning." Marie said as she walked in, carrying Country Lad

"Hm, maybe we can test the Power Taker we built into the robots on him!" Lee said.

"YEAH!" Prof. Scam, May, and Marie yelled.

"This is going to be great! HEHEHEH!" Lee laughed.

"Lets pick it up here, May!" The Prof. Yelled at May.

"HEY! I don't think you can build an army of robots, and a satellite with a laser beam strong enough to blast Earth in an hour or two!" May yelled.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Prof. Scam asked, as he grew bored.

"Here, take this laser gun, and take it over the cul-de-sac or something!" May said as she through a laser gun up at the Prof.

"Okay!" He said as an evil grin came upon his face.

(Later in the cul-de-sac)

"Wow Splinter! Look at LOUD MOUTH MAMA beat up motor bike dude!" Captain Melon head said as he and splinter watched a fight.

"Well Clean Man, I hope they destroy each other!" Chicken boy said as he and Clean Man also watched. Then during the fight, a red zip, zipped around them, and when it stopped, it was The Flazz; she made them so dizzy by going around and around and around them! She could easily give them a good punch or two, but she told them to chill.

"Boy, she's nice!" Clean Man said as hearts flew all around him.

"Yeah! She sure is! Right Melon Head? .... I SAID, RIGHT MELON HEAD!?" Chicken Boy said as he turned around. Captain Melon Head was gone! Along with Splinter.

"HUH! What happened to them?" The Flazz asked with concern.

"HELP! HELP! PROFESSOR SCAM IS BEATING THE CRUD OUT OF ME!" Everyone heard from somewhere.

"I'M IN THE WOODS!" He yelled again.

"Uh-oh! The woods!" Clean Man said as he started to shiver.

"Don't worry, I'll squish anything that might scare you!" Chicken Boy said, trying to calm him down.

"No Chicken Boy, the woods, the woods, the WOODS ARE HUANTED!" Cry Baby Pants began to cry.

"UH-OH! DON'T WORRY CRY BABY PANTS! I WILL DEFEAT THE GHOST!" Chicken Boy said.

"HUH! YOU WILL!" He stopped crying and a big smile came upon his face.

"Come on Clean Man, let's go kill us a ghost!" Chicken Boy said as he picked up Clean Man.

"Technically, we'd be putting it to rest." Clean Man pointed out. They enter the woods, and within seconds, they saw a pair of red eyes watching them in the bushes. A couple of seconds later, they heard a wolf howling in the distance. They came to a big open area. Nothing there but an open field. It was real dark, as if it was nighttime. They heard an evil and scary laugh, and a giant ghost popped out of the ground! It had razor sharp teeth, evil red eyes, claws, and no legs. He was one of the kinds of ghosts that looked like a balloon shape, know what I mean?

"What are we going to do?" Clean Man said as he hid behind Chicken Boy.

"We are going to defeat him!" Chicken boy said as he took out one of his 'chicken eggs' (grenades) And threw it up at the ghost. It just opened its mouth real wide and ate it!

"Maybe I should give him a taste of, DIRT-FU!" Clean Man said as he went to do a power kick on the ghost, but went right through him!

"This is one hard enemy!" Chicken boy said as he floated up.

"My name is KILLER! KILLER the 3RD!!!!!!" The ghosted screamed, whipping out Clean Man and Chicken Boy!

"That's it! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chicken Boy used his chicken screech. Clean Man's ears busted, and he fell. The ghost fell down, as if he were defeated.

"That was actually easy!" Chicken boy said, as he thought he was victorious.

"GOTCHA!" The ghost said as he floated up, and took a big swing, and slapped chicken boy, down into the ground. Clean Man got up and walked over to Chicken Boy. Chicken boy crawled out of the ground and went up to Clean Man.

"I think he won, our powers are useless!" Clean Man said.

"I think we finally met our match!"


	3. A Kanker Surprise In Every Box!

"There has got to be some way to defeat him!" Clean Man whispered to Chicken Boy.

"Do you have any vacuum cleaners?" Chicken Boy asked.

"Uh yeah, give me a minute or two!" Clean Man said as he took out a backpack from nowhere. He searched in it for some time.

"Find it, quick!" Chicken Boy said as he dodged one of the ghost's claws.

"A broom! But no vacuum! I know it's in here somewhere!" Clean Man said as he continued his search.

"CM! Mind if I call you that? Find that vacuum!" CB said as he flew away from the ghost.

"Found it!" CM said as he took out a vacuum and turned it on.

"HAHAHA! I GOT YOU NOW!" the ghost yelled as it went for CB when he started getting farther and farther away.

"HAHA! I'm a ghost buster!" CM said as he sucked in the ghost.

"Whoa! Thought we were going to lose for a second!" CB said as he flew down to CM.

"Oh, but you already did!" A mysterious voice called, and purple gas started coming from behind the trees.

"If my calculations are correct, this is knock-out gas!" CM said as he fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" CB shrieked as he picked up CM and started flying off, but he was too slow! When they both woke up, they were in some laboratory. Each in separate glass domes, along with Captain Melon Head & Splinter, and Country Lad.

"Release Country Lad!" Country Lad yelled as he shot laser beams at the glass dome, but it didn't break.

"This cant be good!" CM said as he tried every power he had on the glass dome, but it didn't break. The doors to the room opened as four shadows sat there. One of them walked up to Country Lad's dome. It was Prof. Scam! He pressed a button on a control panel, and his dome filled with a purple gas. He felled down, and Prof. Scam opened the dome up and took Country Lad and put him on some seat thingy. He took a robot, and opened its head, and took out a couple of wires, with suction cups on them. He attached them to Country Lad, and pressed a button. He started shaking like crazy, and his muscles turned into skinny arms. His powers were drained! Prof. Scam left the room with the other three, and the Prof. Forgot to take the robot. CM got an idea.

"CB! Use all your strength to lift up to dome, then open mine, once you get out!" CM whispered to CB.

"Ok!" CB said and started to try lifting the dome, he used all that he got, and lifted only a little, enough for him to throw one of his grenades! So he did! He threw it at the control panel for the domes. The domes opened and Captain Melon head said he was going to go teach them a lesson, and left.

"Lets see if we can give Country Lad his powers back!" CM said as he went over to a big control panel thingy. He pressed a big orange button and waited. A bunch of waves appeared.

"Backwards sentences the puts this, nope. (Nope, this puts the sentences backwards.) CM said as he pressed the button again. Then he pressed a little blue button.

"nOPE, THIS PUTS THE CAPS LOCK ON!" CM said as he pressed it again.

"Lets try this later, we have to find out what the four are up to!" CB said as he grabbed CM and rushed out the door. Captain Melon Head & Splinter said there with no muscles! Their powers were drained, also!

"Hurry! We have to find them!" CM told CB as they ran through the halls. They heard talking in one room, so they spied.

"YES! THE WORLD WILL BE OURS! HEH HEH HEH!" Lee laughed.

"YES!" Prof. Scam laughed as he shot his hands up, throwing the pencil he was holding towards the door. Everyone turned to look, and they saw CM and CB spying.

"After them!" May called! As the two doors on each side of the room opened, and a whole robot army came out and went after them.

"AH!" They screamed and slammed the door, and started running for their lives. The robots blasted the doors, and ran after them. One stretched out its arms, and grabbed them, and reeled them in. Marie and Prof. Scam walked up to the boys.

"Well, what do we have here? Trouble makers?" Marie asked as she picked them both up by their collars.

"If we couldn't stop you in unbreakable glass domes, then I guess we will just have to send you across the country!" Prof. Scam said as he took out two radio controlled jetpacks, and strapped them on CM & CB.

"YOU CANT STOP US!" CB yelled as Marie pressed a button, and they crashed through the roof, and sailed into the sky.

"NOOO" CM cried, as CB tried undoing his jetpack's controls. No luck, so he took his off and quickly grabbed CM's legs.

"Take the jetpack off!" He screamed up to him.

"OK!" He said as he did it and they started falling, they were probably across the state. They were about to hit the ground when they flew up, and landed on the ground, safely.

"CM! You stepped on a chicken!" CB realized and pushed him off it.

"So? I didn't hurt it!" CM protested.

"Yeah, BUT I LOVE CHICKENS!" CB screamed and sat there. Then yelled, "Pet the chicken, pet the chicken, pet the chicken! Boy, oh boy, do I LOVE CHICKENS!" He then went back to smart mode.

"Phew, now we have to figure out a way to get back to the lab!" CM said as CB tugged on his shirt.

"What? Oh my goodness." CM said as he turned around and saw a giant slimy monster.

"RAHHHHH!" It screamed, then shot a oozy subsets at CB, clinging him to some building.

"It's up to you now!" CB yelled over to CM, as he tried to get himself free.

"Not good, not good!" CM kept saying to himself. He flew up and started shooting his laser beams at him. It left holes in the monster, but they mutated back into his body.

"Uh-oh." CM said. He noticed an antenna on the monsters head and flew up to it. He listened as best as he could and heard, "Now, give him a Kanker Kill Kick!" in a Lee's voice.

"The Kankers are telling him to kill us! I have to get CB mover to their headquarters, and tell the monster to go back where it came from!" CM said and flew down to CB, and blasted the slime away. He explained everything to him, and he was on his way.

"Now to distract the monster until he gets there!"


End file.
